


Written in the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Colin are on vacation and fluff happens.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Written in the Stars

Colin leaned back in his chair, flipping a page in his book. Michael had convinced him that they should go down to the water since “Colin, why else would we be in fucking Florida”. But Colin wasn’t really in the mood for swimming, which is why he was chilling in one of the chairs the beach provided as his boyfriend was doing who the hell knows what in the water.

Colin peered our at the ocean, making sure his boyfriend hadn’t gotten eaten by a shark or something. When he saw his boyfriend walking towards him, dripping from the salty water, he smiled and put his book down, making sure to remember the page.

Michael leaned and pressed a kiss to Colin’s lips before plopping down on the chair beside him. “Colinnnn,” he whined, “Aren’t you going to come in the water?”

Colin smiled. “Nah, I don’t really feel like getting wet. But you have fun.” Michael put on his best puppy eyes but Colin just chuckled and turned to his book. Before he could open it, Michael grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to his chest, getting Colin wet before he shifted so he was carrying him bridal style and walked down to the water, laughing all the down. Michael walked until he was waist deep before he let Colin go, letting go of his legs and moving his arm down so that he was loosely gripping his waist.

They wrestled for a little bit, both dunking each other several times. They raced each other, which led to Michael pulling on Colin’s leg, which led to more wrestling and dunking. They were even invited to a chicken fight tournament by some college kids, although they declined.

They headed back to the shore after a few hours, the sun setting on the water. They grabbed their towels and headed off along the water, close enough to feel the water lapping at their feet.

They’d been walking for awhile when Colin looked up at the sky and stopped, smiling.

“What?” Michael asked, looking up as well.

“The stars, Michael. Look at the stars.” Michael looked up again and true enough the stars were bright and plentiful, filling up the sky in their brightness. “The sea turtles must be hatching, the condos and hotels all have their lights off.” Colin’s voice was awed. Michael smiled and took his towel from where it was around his neck and laid it down on the sand before doing the same with Colin’s. Then he laid down on them, pulling Colin down with him.

They stared at the sky for what seemed like forever before Colin turned his head to face Michael. “I love you so much.” Colin smiled in the dark, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek before looking back up. “This is the only thing I hate about New York.” He whispered. “I never get to see the stars.”

Michael kissed Colin on the cheek before turning to the sky. “For every star in the sky, there is a reason I love you.” He declared with a smile.

Colin snorted, snuggling closer to Michael. “Oh really? Come on then, do tell me all these reasons.”

Michael raised his hand and pointed to a star. “That one there is for the way you always help others, even when what you really should be doing is helping yourself.” He moved his hand to the next star. “That one is for the way you smile when I tell a joke that only you think is funny. That one is the way you look right after we’ve just sex, like a fucking god or something. That on is for the way you make me feel, like I can do anything as long as I’ve got you.” Michael kept going. Sometimes Colin would point to one himself, and Michael would tell him, sometimes Michael pointed to one.

“What about that one?” Colon asked, pointing to the brightest star in the sky.

“That one? Well, that one right now is just hope they my dream will come true.”

“What’s your dream?”

Michael looked at Colin and smiled. “That you’ll marry me one day, and we’ll have kids and grow old.”

Colin looked suspiciously close to tears. “Was that a proposal, Michael Che?”

“Depends, what’s your answer?”

“Yes. Yes of course I’ll marry you!” Colin rolled his body so that he was lying on top of Michael and kissed him.

“I love you Colin Jost.”

Colin grinned. “ I know. It’s written in the stars.”


End file.
